Pokemon Game
Storyline Characters League Team Dusk *Aries *Taurus *Gemini *Cancer *Leo *Libra *Virgo *Scorpio *Sagittarius *Capricorn *Aquarius *Pisces Dex New Mons #''(grass starter)'' #''.'' #''.'' #''(fire starter)'' #''.'' #''.'' #''(water starter)'' #''. '' #''.'' #''better beavers? woodchucks? groundhogs?'' #''better seagulls?'' #''better pigeon'' #''better dove'' #''blue jay'' #''jerboa. Jerbonkers?'' #''chevrotain'' #Skeavil (Poison) #''bubonic/rat/skeaver'' #Schrodunt (Poison/Ghost) #''bambi (Fairy)'' #''white buck (Fairy/Steel) #''silkworm ''(Bug) #''silk moth ''(Bug/Fairy) #''pillbug ''(Bug/Steel) #''samurai beetle ''(Bug/Steel) - Evovles by leveling up with Swords Dance. #fire soldier ant (Bug/Fire) #tank/bombardier beetle (Bug/Fire) #flamingo #Maggut (chubby maggot) #fat bug #Porkelain (Rock) #Vaulthog (Steel) #kitten (Normal) #Mummeow (Normal/Ghost) - evolves with high friendship #sphinx (Ground/Ghost) - evo branch 1 #Catifaction - evo branch 2 (Ghost/Fairy) #''prawn #''lobster (Water/Rock) #Tumblawilt (Ground/Grass) #Tumblawhirl (Ground/Flying) #''mandrake #''big old moose'' #Vudoll (Psychic) #''(manequin)'' #Jugallows (Dark) #jack in the box #headstone (Rock/Ghost) #''moth who feasts on electricity'' #''mothra'' (Bug/Electric) #cheetah cub #cheetah #''sardine (steel)'' #''swordfish (steel)'' #''narwhal (Ice/Steel) - Evolve in an icy environment #''sawshark (Ground/Steel) #''sled pup'' #''sled dog (Ice/Rock)'' #''clydesdale'' #cute little miner #wisened dwarf #Creepore (Rock/Dark) #''newt'' #Salamaster (Fire/Psychic) #pirahna #caiman #river dolphin/alligator #mangrove pokemon #''caveman'' #Neanderthaw (Ice/Fighting). #Chevacier - Evolves from Neanderthaw when traded holding Metal Coat. Ice/Steel. #''flying nimbus (Fairy/Flying)'' #''ugly duckling'' #''golden goose'' #''komodo dragon'' #''eye of cthulhu (Psychic)'' #''dragonfruit'' #''koi fish'' #''ying yang orca'' #''whale'' #''whale 2'' #''leviathan (Water/Ghost) #''squid #''bigger squid'' #''kraken'' #''ALASKAN BULL WORM (Ice/Ground)'' #''bob-omb (Normal)'' #''bomb king (Normal/Fire)'' #''djinn (Fairy)'' #''lava lamp (Fire/Fairy), evo route 1'' #''genie (Fairy/Dark), evo route 2'' #''baby dragon'' #''green dragon'' #''wisened dragon'' (Dragon/Psychic) #''sound note'' (Fairy) #''satellite'' #''ufo'' Previous Mons #''baby lapras'' #''baby skarmory'' #''baby mawile'' #''baby onyx'' #''baby meowth'' #''miltank/tauros evo that links the two'' #''Delcatty lion evolution'' #Porygon-X - pure Normal type, based off of "square" Windows X #''Sudowoodo evolution w/ moss'' #''Noctowl evolution, snowy barn owl'' #''shuppet evo that's just a blanket/sheets ghost'' #''froslass wedding gown'' #Farflung - pure Flying type #Toz - Throh/Sawk preevo #''Heliolisk evolution'' #''Luvdisc angel fish'' #''Combee king's guard'' #''Gorebyss evo'' #''Huntail evo'' #''Ledian fighting evo (Bug/Fighting)'' #Mastermime - Mr Mime evolution (Psychic/Fairy) #''Falinks evo?'' #''Dragonair alternate evolution that turns it into a serpent?'' #''new Castform forms'' #''Duraldon evolution?'' #''Yanultra? Bug/Dragon'' #''male salandit'' #''musharna evolution? Mushagi? psychic/ghost?'' #''Octillery evo'' Regional Variants #____ Snubull - Dark #____ Granbull - Dark/Steel. Guard Dog Pokemon. #____ Sandile - #____ Krookodile - #____ Krokorok - #____ Garbodor - Poison/Steel #____ Sunkern - Fire #____ Sunflora - Fire/Grass #____ Teddiursa - Rock #____ Ursaring - Rock/Dark #____ Slakoth #____ Vigoroth #____ Slaking - Slow Start #____ Axew - Steel #____ Fraxure - Steel #____ Haxorus - Steel/Dragon #____ Blitzle - Steel Horse #____ Zebstrika - Steel Horse #ice floatzel? #''goth Ralts?'' #''Stantler? make him Psychic/Normal?'' #''vampire Gligar/Gliscor?'' #''sky wailord?'' #''ghost wynaut/wobbuffett?'' New Megas #Mega Skarmory #Mega Shedinja - Pure ghost with Wonder Guard #Mega Drapion #Mega Vespiquen #Mega Tsareena (Grass/Fighting) - Unique to Pokemon ___ #Mega Roserade () - Unique to Pokemon ___ #Mega Milotic (Water/Fairy) possible: *Mega Mismagius *Mega Mamoswine *Mega Vanilluxe *Mega Haxorus *Mega Ariados *Mega Tauros (if we don't give him an evolution) *Mega Raichu *Mega Cacturne (if we don't give him an evolution) *Mega Bisharp - pair with Skarmory? *Mega Nidoking/queen? *Mega Toxicroak? pair with Drapion? *Mega Seviper/Zangoose? *Mega Regigigas *Mega Chandelure? to counter Mega Gengar? *Mega Magmortar/Electivire? *Mega Hydreigon, to counter Mega Garchomp? *Mega Hippowdon? *Mega Mamoswine? Full Dex Italics: game exclusive Bold: new #Wurmple #Cascoon #Dustox #Silcoon #Beautifly #Flabebe #Floette #Florges #Cherubi #Cherrim #Buneary #Lopunny ##Mega Lopunny #Pichu #Pikachu #Raichu #Sandshrew ##Alolan Sandshrew #Sandslash ##Alolan Sandslash #Diglett #Dugtrio #Stunky #Skuntank #Poliwag #Poliwhirl #Poliwrath #Politoed #Shinx #Luxio #Luxray #Starly #Staravia #Staraptor #Taillow #Swellow #Fletchling #Fletchinder #Talonflame #Deerling #Sawsbuck #Togepi #Togetic #Togekiss #Lotad #Lombre #Ludicolo #''Nickit'' #''Thievul'' #''Poochyena'' #''Mightyena'' #Wooloo #Dubwool #Skiddo #Gogoat #Skitty #Delcatty #Milcery #Alcremie #Falinks #Koffing #Weezing ##Galarian Weezing #Combee #Vespiquen #''Bounsweet'' #''Steenee'' #''Tsareena'' #''Budew'' #''Roselia'' #''Roserade'' #''Grubbin'' #''Charjabug'' #''Vikavolt'' #''Sewaddle'' #''Swadloon'' #''Leavanny'' #''Spinarak'' #''Ariados'' #''Dewpider'' #''Araquanid'' #Riolu #Lucario ##Mega Lucario #Ducklett #Swanna #Drifloon #Drifblim #Zubat #Golbat #Crobat #''Vulpix'' ##Alolan Vulpix #''Ninetales'' ##Alolan Ninetales #''Houndour'' #''Houndoom'' #Pineco #Forretress #Scyther #Scizor #Hoothoot #Noctowl #'Porkelain' #'Vaulthog' #Feebas #Milotic #Pancham #Pangoro #Sneasel #Weavile #Bonsly #Sudowoodo #'Tumblawilt' #'Tumblawhirl' #'Jugallows' #Salandit #Salazzle #Phantump #Trevenant #Pumpkaboo #Gourgheist #Murkrow #Honchkrow #Noibat #Noivern #''Snom'' #''Frosmoth'' #''Larvesta'' #''Volcarona'' #Cacnea #Cacturne #Hippopotas #Hippowdown #Fomantis #Lurantis #Tangela #Tangrowth #''Morelull'' #''Shiinotic'' #''Shroomish'' #''Breloom'' #Scrafty #Scraggy #Skorupi #Drapion #Nincada #Ninjask #Shedinja #*'Mega Shedinja' #'Toz' #Throh #Sawk #''Mienfoo'' #''Mienshao'' #''Meditite'' #''Medicham'' #Wimpod #Golisopod #Cramorant #Arrokuda #Barraskewda #Wishiwashi #''Galarian Corsola'' #''Cursola'' #''Mareanie'' #''Toxapex'' #Finneon #Lumineon #Horsea #Seadra #Kingdra #Chimchou #Lanturn #Skrelp #Dragalge #Mantyke #Mantine #Remoraid #Octillery #''Pincurchin'' #''Pyukumuku'' #Galarian Stunfisk #Snorunt #Glalie #Froslass #Sableye #Honedge #Doublade #Aegislash #Gastly #Haunter #Gengar #*Mega Gengar #Litwick #Lampent #Chandelure #Misdreavus #Mismagius #Natu #Xatu #Sandyghast #Palossand #Dhelmise #'Creepore' #Carbink #''Rhyhorn'' #''Rhydon'' #''Rhyperior'' #''Rolycoly'' #''Carkoal'' #''Coalossal'' #Roggenrola #Boldore #Gigalith #Cubone #Marowak ##Alolan Marowak #Drillbur #Excadrill #Onyx #Steelyx ##Mega Steelyx #Trapinch #Vibrava #Flygon ##Mega Flygon #Yanma #Yanmega #Swinub #Piloswine #Mamoswine #Gligar #Gliscor #''Rufflet'' #''Braviary'' #''Vullaby'' #''Mandibuzz'' #Absol #Swablu #Altaria ##Mega Altaria #Skarmory #Pawniard #Bisharp #Bergmite #Avalugg #Mawile #Lapras #Spheal #Sealeo #Walrein #Tynamo #Eeletrik #Eelektross #Castform #Bagon #Shelgon #Salamence #''Gible'' #''Gabite'' #''Garchomp'' ##''Mega Garchomp'' #''Deino'' #''Zwei'' #''Hydreigon'' #Snover #Abomasnow ##Mega Abomasnow #Mime Jr. #Mr. Mime #'Mastermime' #Munchlax #Snorlax #Rotom #Cubchoo #Beartic #Aron #Lairon #Aggron ##Mega Aggron #Eevee #Flareon #Vaporeon #Jolteon #Umbreon #Espeon #Glaceon #Leafeon #Sylveon #Toxel #Toxitricity #Mimikyu #Munna #Musharna #Farfetch'd #'Farflung' #Porygon #Porygon-2 #Porygon-Z #'Porygon-X' #Happiny #Chansey #Blissey #Beldum #Metang #Metagross #Jangmo-o #Hakamo-o #Kommo-o #Larvitar #Pupitar #Tyranitar #Dratini #Dragonair #Dragonite #Unown #Kabuto #Kabutops #Omanyte #Omastar #Aerodactyl ##Mega Aerodactyl #Anorith #Armaldo #Archen #Archeops #Tyrunt #Tyrantrum #Relicanth #Mew #Mewtwo ##Mega Mewtwo X ##Mega Mewtwo Y #Regice #Regirock #Registeel #Regigigas #Suicune #Entei #Raikou #Lugia #Kyogre #Growdon #Rayquaza #Deoxys #Genesect #Melmetal #Celebi #Jirachi #Meloetta #Zygarde #Arceus Category:Games